


Just Shuffle

by someawkwardwhitebech



Series: The Meme Universe [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Meme Games, The Meme Hustle I, The Meme Hustle II, The Meme Hustle III
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Crack, F/F, F/M, Intentional Crack, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Mega Faggot is Memeulous, Meme, Memes, Mentioned Peter Parker, The Avengers Family, The Avengers Tower, Vines, marvel characters, marvel crack, meme references, mentioned Tony Stark, references, vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardwhitebech/pseuds/someawkwardwhitebech
Summary: A giant comatose blend of memes, marvel, vines, and more in a single universe owned by one man; Mega faggot. And by MAN, we mean woMAN. but, it's whatever i guess.Or, Mega Faggot is just her nickname, her real one? Memeulous, and this is her universe. bitch.





	Just Shuffle

'That's fuckin' gay.'

What a way to open you up to my world, right?

You see that weirdly walking error sign from Garry's Mod right there? Amidst those trees with leaves made of money? Switching to Geico could make you fuckable kinda scene over there?

Yeah, that's me.

Actually it's not, you gotta stop playing that game so much. 

And yes, Switching to Geico DOES make you fuckable and lovable and all that, but this isn't a commercial.

Not an ad, I swear.

#Sponsored

Anyway.

I'm not an error sign and I'm not a thing.

Okay, I lied. I am a thing.

What kind of thing???

Well, that's pretty fucking simple.

I am a robot, a machine, something used for other people's desires.

I'm the meme bot supreme, the holy overlord of this universe.

And my creator, well, my creator's Tony Stark, but we can't say that for legal purposes or factors.

Oh fuck.

I already did.

* * *

Welcome to Memeulous!

As you can see that lovely sign for tourists over there, this place is pretty active, and exciting!

Yeah, I know, it's super cliche, a whole universe named after Tony Stark's finest creation.

(Okay, I take it back. Dum-e was pretty okay.)

A robot who was raised among the millennial named Peter Parker.

Or- Wait, Shit, I can't say that he's Spiderman.

Fuck. Ignore that.

Uhhh, MOVING ON! --->

 

 


End file.
